


Strings

by Eve1978



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Based on What's your number, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings, Sweet Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: After years of being single you’ve been feeling lonely and horny and are desperate for some casual sex. Your attractive neighbor Chris offers his help.





	1. Chapter 1

‘I need more booze,’ you sighed and gulped down the last of your beer before putting the empty bottle down on the kitchen counter.

‘I don’t think booze is the answer to your problem,’ your friend Sarah laughed but handed you another beer anyway.

‘Well, since you don’t wanna go out with me tonight and introduce me to some guys I have to settle for booze,’ you leaned against the counter and gave her a fake smile.

‘There’s a couple of guys right here to choose from,’ she pointed towards the couch where a group of your friends were watching a movie,’ how about Ben? He looks like a serious guy.’

‘I don’t want a serious guy, and besides he has his eye set on Lainey.’

‘Okay, how about Rick?’ she suggested.

‘Rick would sooner be interested in Ben than in me.’

She lifted her eye brow in surprise,’ Really? Huh, I didn’t see that in him.’

You nodded your head and took another sip from your beer,’ I don’t want anyone I know anyway, it would get complicated.’

‘You could literally ask anyone, you know,’ Sarah filled another bowl with chips,’ men are easy and you’re gorgeous.’

‘Yes they are and no I’m not,’ you shook your head in an embarrassed smile.

‘You’re selling yourself short.’

‘I can’t just walk down the street and ask some random guy to sleep with me.’

‘I bet you they’d do it,’ she turned to look at you and you both laughed.

‘Forget it, I’ll just take care of my little problem myself.’

‘What little problem?’

You both turned your heads towards the deep male voice in your kitchen.

Chris, your hot neighbor was walking towards you both, crossing his arms in front of him while he looked at you, waiting for an answer.   
You didn’t remember inviting him tonight but somehow he always ended up in your apartment.

You wondered why both you and Sarah had overlooked him just now, because he was no doubt the prettiest guy in the room. Even in a casual jeans and shirt he looked like he just walked out of a photo shoot.   
His body may be close to perfection but it was his big disarming smile and soft eyes that really made the picture perfect.

‘What little problem?’ he asked again.

‘None of your business,’ you said.

‘She’s horny,’ Sarah blurted out.

‘Sarah!’ you hit your friend on the shoulder but she just laughed.

‘Hmm, that can indeed be a problem,’ Chris stepped closer, a little smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes while he stared at you.

You couldn’t possibly feel more uncomfortable than you did right now.

You knew he was a natural born flirt and he never meant anything by it but the way he was looking at you right now was only making it worse.

And Sarah’s incessant giggling wasn’t helping.

‘So, how long has it been?’ Chris asked as he casually leaned against the kitchen counter. He was amused by this. You wanted to slap that smirk off his pretty face.

‘That’s none of your business,’ you repeated and you pointed your finger at Sarah who was already opening up her mouth to speak again,’ Sarah, shut your mouth.’

‘Come on, we’re among friends here,’ Chris insisted.

‘I don’t remember inviting you over,’ you gave him an annoyed look but it didn’t break his smile.

‘There’s no need to be embarrassed, maybe I can help, I have a lot of guy friends who…’

‘Don’t finish that sentence, I beg of you,’ you took your bottle and walked back to the living room without giving him any more attention. 

You sank back down on the couch suppressing another annoyed sigh. As soon as Sarah sobered up you were going to kill her.

It wasn’t that you didn’t know any guys, you knew plenty of guys, but most of them were either married, or colleagues, or friends that you’ve known for years. Nobody that you were interested in as a sexual partner.

And there definitely wasn’t anyone special, there hadn’t been anyone special for over 4 years now.

The problem was you weren’t the type for one night stands or friends with benefits, at least you hadn’t been in the past. Lately the idea of having a casual sex partner sounded more and more appealing.

You didn’t miss a relationship, being single suited you just fine. But you missed sex, not just the act in itself but having someone to be physical with whenever you wanted to, without any strings.

You tried to put your attention back on the movie when Chris sat down beside you on the couch.

‘Okay, I’ll do it,’ he said.

‘What?’

‘I’ll sleep with you.’

You nearly choked on a piece of popcorn,’ What?’

‘I’ll sleep with you,’ he repeated, looking at you while he leaned back into the cushions,’ if you want to, it would be my pleasure, actually.’

‘Oh, I bet it would be,’ you shook your head firmly in protest,’ So not gonna happen.’

‘Why not?’

The question sounded so casual coming from his lips it took you by surprise. He didn’t sound offended, only genuinely curious as to why you would turn down his offer.

‘Because…it’s…well…I’m not gonna sleep with you, Chris.’

‘That’s not an answer to my question,’ he looked at you more intently now, trying to find the reason in your eyes,’ you want sex, I want to offer you the sex. I’ve been told I’m pretty good at it.’

He gave you a wink and a little grin.

‘Arrogant ass,’ you mumbled in a sigh while you looked away from him.

‘I’m sorry, I’m not trying to brag, I’m just stating the facts here,’ he lifted his hands in defense,’ if you don’t want to that’s fine.’

‘I don’t want to,’ you answered, too quickly.

‘Okay, fine, forget I asked,’ he nodded his head and took his eyes off you for a few seconds.

‘So you’re not attracted to me at all?’ he then asked.

‘That’s beside the point,’ you tried to avoid his question.

‘I would think attraction is very much the point when having sex with someone.’

‘Chris, drop it, alright,’ you stood up from the couch before he could push any further.

You hid out in the kitchen for a little while, thankful that he didn’t come after you.

You weren’t sure why you were so dismissive of the idea when the truth was you were very much attracted to him. How could anyone not be?

Chris was gorgeous and sexy without even trying. Any woman would want to sleep with him. And maybe that was exactly the problem. 

You’d seen the women who came out of his apartment after a wild night, they were numerous and never the same girl twice.

You weren’t sure you wanted to be next in line. And you definitely didn’t want a pity fuck.

Sarah walked into the kitchen and gave you an apologetic smile,’ Hey, I’m sorry about before, you know me, I drink, I lose my filter.’

‘You don’t say,’ you shook your head but returned her smile,’ It’s fine, Sarah, don’t sweat it.’

She leaned in closer and gave you another smile,’ He’d be perfect though.’

‘What?’

‘Chris,’ she explained,’ he’d be the perfect friend with benefits guy, he’s hot and single, definitely not looking for anything serious and he has plenty of experience. And it’s not like you’re really friends with him anyway, so if it doesn’t work out no harm done.’

‘Sarah,’ you sighed.

‘And have you seen that body? Those arms? He looks so fucking strong, I bet he could hold you down so good while he fucks you senseless,’ she covered her mouth with her hand when she realized what she said and then giggled.

‘Okay, you’re cut off,’ you grabbed the bottle from her hands and hoped she wouldn’t see the blush on your face caused by her words and the thought of Chris doing exactly that to you.

‘Sorry,’ she laughed.

‘Go home,’ you insisted,’ go sleep it off.’

‘I’ll be fine, I just need to sleep if off.’

‘That’s what I said,’ you sighed and couldn’t help but smile while you helped her to the door. Luckily for her she only lived a few apartments from yours but you weren’t even sure she would make it that far down the hallway.

‘Will you be okay?’ you asked,’ Do I need to walk you there?’

‘I’m fine, go back inside,’ she smiled at you and leaned a little closer,’ go let him fuck your brains out.’

You shut the door and jumped when you turned around and saw Chris standing right in front of you, a satisfied smirk on his face.

‘Your friend’s got the right idea there,’ he joked.

‘Do you want me to kick you out too?’

He shook his head.

You both went back to the couch but you sat away from him this time.

As the night went on your group of friends became smaller until it was just you and Chris and one other couple, Tim and Natalie, who were making out on the small couch. It didn’t last long before they waved you goodbye and headed home too, leaving you alone with Chris.

‘You can go too, you know, the party’s over,’ you suggested.

He nodded his head and much to your surprise he got up from the couch without saying another word. You were almost disappointed he gave up so easily.

‘I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,’ you said as you walked him to the door, hoping your disappointment wasn’t showing in your voice.

‘I guess you will,’ he smiled and leaned against the doorframe, keeping his eyes on yours.

You suddenly felt your heart racing in your chest. Why was he so gorgeous?

You were drawn in, unable to move or speak, all you could do was stare back into those blue eyes. There was no smile on his face this time, and without any will of your own you both seemed to move closer to each other.

For a second there you thought he was going to lean in all the way and kiss you but then he broke eye contact and stepped out into the hallway. But just as you expected him to walk away he suddenly moved closer to you again.

‘The offer still stands, you know,’ he spoke softly,’ I’m only a few doors away, should you ever…need anything.’

And with that he did walk away from you.

You closed the door and leaned against it, feeling both relief and disappointment that he was gone.

You wanted to curse Sarah, you never would have even considered Chris before tonight and now he was all you could think about. Part of you wanted to run after him, rip that tight shirt off of his perfect chest and take him up on his offer.

Instead you ignored the mess in your kitchen and went straight to bed, alone, letting your hands take care of your little problem for now. 

You didn’t need much time, you could still feel his eyes burning on yours while your fingers slipped between your legs and your head fell back into the pillow. His name left your lips in a swallowed moan when you came undone.

And even later that night, when you were finally falling asleep it was with Chris on your mind.

You were going to kill Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Chris up on his offer.

It was one week later when you saw Chris again.

Work had kept you occupied during the week, you had gotten a text from Sarah on Tuesday apologizing again for what she said to Chris and in the same sentence asking if you had found someone to take care of your ‘little problem’ yet.   
You quickly shut her down by texting back that you were in a meeting and you had to turn your phone off. 

She hadn’t texted you back until tonight, Friday, to ask if you were coming to the movies with the rest of the gang.

Sarah greeted you with a hug when you walked into the movie theatre,’ You’re late.’

‘You only texted me an hour ago,’ you pointed out while you hugged her back and you both hurried inside to grab drinks and food.

You sank down in your seats ten minutes later, just in time for the commercials to start. You felt tired after a long week at work and you didn’t feel much like socializing. If Sarah had suggested anything other than a movie tonight you probably would have turned her down.

But this was the perfect way to spend a Friday night. A cozy seat, snacks and a dark room and most importantly no one to talk to.

You nibbled on some popcorn and took a sip from your drink when someone took the empty seat next to you.

‘Hey there, neighbour,’ you looked up to find Chris smiling at you while he put down his drink and leaned back into the comfortable chair.

His hair was a little messy and he looked a little tired but his smile was warm and genuine, and he was wearing a leather jacket that looked way too sexy on him.  
You were taken aback by how good he looked up close in the dark and you were even more surprised by the fact that you didn’t feel annoyed by him interrupting your quiet time.   
You actually felt happy to see him here tonight.

There was of course no way you were going to let any of that show, so you just rolled your eyes at him,’ Do you just invite yourself every time?’

‘Your friend Sarah invited me, actually,’ he explained.

You made a mental note to kill Sarah, again.

‘Sorry, was this seat taken?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, I was waiting for my date, actually.’

‘Oh.’

He clearly wasn’t expecting that answer and you watched his face drop so quickly you had to suppress a little smile.

‘I’m sorry, I’ll just…I didn’t mean to…then I…sorry.’

There was nothing left of the cocky grin now only insecure stuttering and him being unable to string his words together.   
It was completely adorable and you melted.

‘I don’t have a date,’ you admitted in a sigh.

His smile was back as quickly as it had disappeared,’ Oh…good, well, I can be your date then.’

‘You’re not my date,’ you quickly objected.

‘But I can stay in this seat?’ he asked with a charming grin.

‘Yes,’ you smiled.

‘Thank heavens for small victories. So what movie is this?’

‘You don’t know what movie you’re coming to?’

‘Your friend didn’t give me much notice.’

‘Yeah, she does that,’ you smiled, I think it’s the one with Samuel Jackson.’

‘Well, that narrows it down,’ he joked, putting a smile on your face.

You both stayed quiet during most of the movie and much to your surprise Chris respected your personal space and didn’t try to put his hands on you.

Why didn’t he try to put his hands on you?

You’d been able to stop thinking about him this past week when you had work to distract you but being in his presence again tonight, in a dark room and with his leg constantly brushing yours was starting to stir up some things again.

It happened near the end of the movie, when instead of your own drink you accidentally tried to grab his and he had the same idea at the exact same time.

His big hand covered yours as you were holding the cup, you couldn’t pull back until he did. And he didn’t, he just kept his hand on yours.

‘Sorry,’ you whispered.

‘Don’t be,’ he took your hand off his drink but held it in his and brought it up to his thigh to rest it there.

Great, all you wanted was a drink and now you were holding hands.

And for some strange reason it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. On the contrary, he was softly rubbing his thumb over the top of your hand and lacing his fingers with yours while you watched the movie in silence. 

His hand was strong and warm, and a lot softer than you had expected. You didn’t want him to let go.

He didn’t let go until the last of the credits rolled across the screen and the lights came back on.

You hadn’t planned on doing anything else after the movie but when Sarah suggested going out for a drink afterwards you automatically looked at Chris.

‘Do you want to go?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know,’ you hesitated.

‘Come on, come with us,’ he put his hands in his pockets and gave you an innocent pleading smile.

‘Okay,’ you agreed.

 

***

 

The bar was loud and crowded and part of you regretted it as soon as you set foot into the place.   
But your group quickly found a table to stand and put your drinks down. You and Sarah took off your jackets and visited the ladies room first.

‘So, Chris?’ she asked while she raised her eye brows and washed her hands.

‘Yes, Chris, fancy him being there.’

‘I invited him.’

‘I know, Sarah!’ you laughed.

‘I just figured you could use some help,’ she dried her hands while you fixed your hair,’ Because if I leave it up to you it will take another 4 years before you ever have sex again.’

‘God, I don’t know why I’m friends with you sometimes,’ you shook your head but you couldn’t hide the smile on your face. You both knew life without the other would be a lot more boring.

‘Listen, you have to make it happen tonight,’ Sarah pushed,’ he’s here for a reason and it’s not to hang out with us lot. He wants you, it’s all over his face how much he wants you.’

‘He just wants to get laid.’

‘Well that’s a coincidence, that’s exactly what you want too!’ she opened her mouth in pretend shock and opened the door back to the bar. You followed her with a smile.

Chris was waiting for you in the bar. There wasn’t a lot of room to stand which meant you were practically pressed up against him so you could all fit around the table.

You shivered when he put a protective hand on the small of your back and handed you your drink.

‘So, how’s the search for a fuck buddy going?’ he then asked, almost making you choke on your drink.

‘Ugh, I hate that word,’ you put your drink back on the table.

‘Sorry. Casual sex mate?’ he suggested,’ orgasm donor?’

You laughed at his last suggestion but shook your head and looked down. It was only then that you noticed his t-shirt. The letters ‘Free Licks’ were spread out across his chest.

‘Oh my god, are you shitting me?’ you shrugged.

He saw you look and gave you one of his dashing smiles.

‘Classy,‘ you rolled your eyes.

‘I’m a classy guy.’

‘Well, that’s obvious, what woman on earth could refuse all of this?’ you gestured towards his chest.

‘Well, you, apparently,’ his face had taken a serious turn and he put his hand back on your lower back while his eyes found yours.

It was enough to shut you up and you suddenly felt warm standing so close to him.

‘So, you found anybody yet?’ he asked softly.

‘No,’ you sighed,’ not yet.’

He leaned his face closer to yours to whisper in your ear,’ I can give you what you’re looking for, you know.’

He gently nuzzled your cheek in the process and you felt your knees grow weak.

Had his voice always been this sexy or did you just notice that now?

Chris saw that you were leaning into him and not pulling away so he brought his lips up to your ear again,’ I can be so good to you, you just have to let me.’

His lips brushed against your neck, you knew he was doing it on purpose and damned it was working. You wanted his mouth on you.

You ran your fingers through the hairs on the back of his neck, holding him there and making it clear you didn’t want him to move away. Chris didn’t need any words, he kissed the spot right behind your ear and then slowly and softly kissed his way down to your neck.

He was gentle and careful, not going in all the way yet, still giving you the option to back out.   
But of course you didn’t.

‘Chris,’ his name was a heavy whisper on your lips and he stopped kissing you so he could look into your eyes. His blue eyes were dark and filled with lust.

‘Do you want to get out of here?’ he asked.

All you managed was a small but firm nod, putting a smile on his face.

He grabbed your hand and led you away from the table. You ignored Sarah’s wink and thumbs up as you passed.

Chris took you out of the crowded bar and into the hallway where it was quiet. While at first he was the one leading you away, somewhere along the way you took over and right now you were pulling him along with you, down the stairs and into the ladies room.

 

***

 

‘While I’m not complaining,’ he spoke as soon as you shut the door,’ when I said get out of here I meant back home to your apartment, or mine.’

‘Too far,’ you pushed him up against the sink and let your hands sink underneath his shirt,’ I might change my mind by the time we’re there.’

He hissed when your fingers caressed his stomach and he grabbed your neck to bring your face close to his.

‘Wouldn’t wanna risk that,’ he spoke softly and then put his lips on yours.

His kisses were soft and tender, a little hesitant at first which surprised you. He waited for you to open up to him before he started exploring your mouth. The first brush of his tongue against yours felt like electricity shooting right through the centre between your legs.

You whimpered when he broke the kiss.

‘You’re sure?’ he asked softly while looking into your eyes for any sign of protest or doubt,’ you’re really sure?’

You put your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his body firm and warm against yours.

‘No strings,’ you reminded him,’ no commitment or any of that weird stuff, just sex.’

‘Just sex,’ he repeated with a little grin, as if anyone would ever say no to an offer like that.

‘Yes, I am sure.’

You didn’t get the chance to finish your last word before his lips were on yours again.

It may have been a while but you couldn’t remember the last time a kiss had felt this good. His mouth was so soft and warm and it moved against yours so perfectly, as if it had been made to do this and only this.

You pushed off his jacket and deepened the kiss. His hand grabbed your neck to hold you in place and he softly bit and licked your bottom lip. You didn’t know how long you both stood there just kissing but it felt like hours and mere minutes at the same time. Neither of you wanted to stop.

Chris grabbed your waist and switched places with you, carefully lifting you onto the table next to the sink. Your legs parted without any hesitation and wrapped around him. 

You still hadn’t stopped kissing and you didn’t want to but you were starting to feel an urgent need to take this further.  
You rolled your hips and Chris moaned in the back of his throat. He was growing harder and harder in his jeans.

‘Fuck,’ he stopped kissing you to catch his breath. His hands sank down to your ass to pull you against him while he started thrusting forward. The sudden friction of his cock against your center was soaking your panties.

Fuck, you needed him to keep doing that.

‘Don’t stop,’ you breathed and you kissed his neck,’ I want you so bad, please don’t stop.’

Chris put his mouth on your neck, licking and sucking on every inch of skin he could reach.

He was breathing heavily and he was now rock hard. There was no doubt he needed this as much as you did.

‘You’re so fucking hot,’ he breathed against your mouth’, I should…we should do this in a bed, somewhere comfortable…and private.’

You nodded your head. 

He was right of course, a bed would be a much more suitable place. But your body didn’t give a damn about any of that. It only cared about this burning heat on your skin everywhere Chris touched you, and satisfying this urgent need to feel him inside you.

‘I need you now, right here,’ you whispered into his ear.

You lifted your dress and took his hand, he didn’t protest when you guided him into your panties.  
His fingers sank right into your wetness and you let out a helpless whimper when he started rubbing your clit. You were so sensitive after all that dry humping you could have come on the spot.

‘You’re already close, aren’t you?’ his voice was a low whisper in your ear followed by an amused chuckle.

‘Yes,’ you moaned.

He knew exactly how and where to touch you, his thumb was working magic on your clit while he carefully slipped two fingers inside of you.

‘Oh god, Chris,’ you clung to his back to hold yourself up.

The contact and the intensity of his movement was almost too much for you. You were on the verge of an orgasm when his eyes found yours and he started fingering you. Pushing in deeper and curling until he hit that sweet spot.   
And the best thing was he kept his eyes on you the entire time and started biting his lip.

‘That’s it,’ he whispered while staring deep into your eyes,’ let it all go, baby, come for me.’

You fell apart completely under his gaze, muscles clenching around his fingers and your legs started shaking. You dropped your face against his shoulder and bit the fabric of his shirt to keep from screaming.

Chris gave you a few minutes to catch your breath, putting soft gentle kisses on your neck while he slipped his fingers out of you. When you smiled he carefully pulled your panties down further down.

You helped him take them off but quickly pulled him back into your arms.

‘That was amazing, you are amazing,” you breathed, putting that satisfied grin back on his face.

He kissed your lips and you reached for his jeans and slowly zipped him down but he grabbed your hand,’ We don’t have to…if you don’t want to do this here I understand. I can wait.’

You pulled his jeans down a little to slip your hand in there and rub his hardness through his boxers.

‘Fuck,’ he hissed between this teeth.

‘You sure you can wait?’ you teased him.

Your hand slipped inside his boxers, fingers curling around his hard on and stroking him slowly.

‘I can…wait…if you…want…ahhh…shit,’ the soft little whimpers coming from his mouth only spurred you on to tease him a little more.

You pulled your hand off of him and pushed your dress back down,’ Okay fine, we wait then.’

Chris had taken a step back, hiding his disappointment really well until he saw the little smirk on your face.

You didn’t get a chance to speak again. He was on you in seconds, lifting your dress and spreading your legs with his thighs. His jeans and boxers were pushed down to his ankles and his hand wrapped around his erection. He gave himself a few strokes before he guided himself inside you. He sank into your wetness with one deep push while his arm snaked around your lower back to hold you still as he started fucking you.

It was fast and rough and it turned you on more than you wanted to admit.

‘I couldn’t wait,’ he breathed against your skin.

‘Neither could I,’ your fingers were in his hair pulling him down to meet your lips. His kisses were sloppy and hungry and interrupted by heavy moans. He was close, and so were you.

When he sank his hand down between your legs to rub your clit you were done for.

‘Harder,’ you begged him,’ fuck me harder, please.’

He obeyed your every word and started thrusting faster, fucking you through your orgasm until he was no longer able to hold off and he lost control.

‘Fuck, baby, I’m gonna…fuck…,’ his desperate moans were like music to your ears.

Did he have any idea how fucking hot he sounded right now? And was your brain in any way able to store these sounds for future private use?

He buried his face into the crook of your neck when he finally came with one last heavy whimper.

‘Fuck fuck fuuuuck,’ he wrapped his arms around you and tried to find his breath again.

You held onto each other for some time, it was the quiet calm after a heavy storm. 

His arms were so firm and warm around you, his fingers brushing your back in soft soothing strokes, his breath hot against your neck and the soft kisses he kept giving you were putting butterflies in your stomach.

It had been way too long since you had sex but it had also been way too long since you had just been physical with someone like this.

The thought of a fuck buddy had always sounded pretty cold to you. It was supposed to be all rough and frantic and focussed only on getting each other off. A quick lay, in and out and be done with it.

But Chris was so attentive and gentle with you right now and it suddenly felt like more than you could handle.

You pushed him back and stepped out of his arms, avoiding his eyes while you pulled your dress down.

Chris pulled his pants back up and grabbed his jacket.

‘Hey, you okay?’ he asked,’ was that okay?’

‘I’m fine, Chris,’ your voice sounded colder than you had meant it to.

He grabbed your hand to make you look at him,’ Did I do something wrong?’

‘Not at all,’ you let your eyes meet his.

Damned he was gorgeous, even more so with that blush on his cheeks and his hair all disheveled by your hands. And his eyes, you could drown in that endless pool of blue, not to mention those delicate lashes. And his lips, all red from kissing every inch of you.

Oh this was just fucking great, one fuck and you were falling for this guy. You were so pathetic.

‘I can do better,’ his voice pulled you from your thoughts,’ this was too fast and too messy, I can do better.’

‘Chris,’ you shook your head but he interrupted you.

‘Let me do better,’ he whispered,’ give me another chance.’

‘You don’t need to do better, this was perfect, really. Besides…isn’t this the part where you usually drop the girl off and never call her again?’

‘Is that what you want this to be? Just a one night stand?’

You opened your mouth to speak but ended up just shaking your head.

‘Because I’d like to repeat this,’ he took your hand and looked into your eyes,’ if you want me I’m yours.’

You shivered, trying not to find more meaning into those words than he meant for them to have.

And then he leaned closer and lowered his voice,’ I’d really like to make you moan again, but it’s up to you.’

He stared into your eyes a few seconds before he stepped away and opened the door to the hallway.

‘So are you walking home or can I give you a lift?’ he looked over his shoulder and gave you that charming smile again.

‘Um, I’m going to wait for Sarah, thanks,’ you turned down his offer.

‘Okay,’ he nodded his head, there was no disappointment there this time and he just stepped through the door and left you alone in the ladies room.

You waited until he was gone before you texted Sarah:’ I’m in the ladies room and I did something really stupid.’

It only took two seconds for her to answer:’ About fucking time, I’m proud of you, baby!’

You shook your head in a smile and texted her back:’ How the fuck did you even know?’

‘Because Chris just walked by here with the biggest fucking grin ever on his face, why aren’t you with him right now?’

‘I need to think this through first,’ you typed but before you could send it you got another text back from Sarah.

‘Was he good???’

This time the smile stayed on your face as you typed:’ Fucking amazing.’

You sighed while you sent the message and immediately sent another one:’ Sarah, I’m in trouble.’

‘What happened??’

‘I think I like him.’

The words sank in as you were typing them and you leaned back against the sink and closed your eyes.

I think I like him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are quickly becoming addicted to Chris and that thought both delights and scares you.

You were in heaven, at least this is what you’d imagine heaven would be like.

The room smelled of orange vanilla scented candles and sex, your naked body was wrapped into the soft silk sheets of the kingsize bed. The music in the background, soft sensual jazz, provided the perfect soundtrack for your post orgasmic bliss.

But the most heavenly thing of all: his warm naked body pressed against yours, his fingers tracing patterns on your back ever so lightly, teasing you with his touches until you were covered in goosebumps. 

A little smile graced his face and you hummed in approval when his fingers started playing with your hair.

‘Hmmmm, I love that,’ you sighed sleepily.

It had taken you a few days to get used to his affection, it wasn’t what you had expected from casual sex. But after spending 4 more nights with Chris you’ve come to realize it only made everything better. 

You were quickly becoming addicted to the gentle way he touched you. He was always so soft and gentle.

Except when he was fucking you. 

Another thing you were quickly becoming addicted to.

Chris leaned over you and put featherlight kisses on top of your shoulder.

You were both naked and you were lying on your stomach with your face pressed into the pillow while he was lying next to you, unable to keep his eyes, and hands, off you.

He slowly moved up from beside you to climb over your legs, straddling your thighs and leaning down over you so his face was close to yours. He gently brushed your hair to one side to expose your neck.   
When he kissed his way from your shoulder blade up to your ear you couldn’t hold back the little moans in the back of your throat.

Chris smiled and whispered into your ear,’ I think I can get one more out of you.’

You chuckled,’ Chris, come on, you’ve already made me come 4 times tonight.’

‘One more,’ he whispered in a smile and kissed your neck.

‘You’re such an overachiever,’ you rolled our eyes but sighed happily when he started kissing his way back down.

The featherlight innocent kisses changed into open mouthed wet kisses when he reached your lower back.

His hand moved over your ass to massage your thighs and he sneakily moved his fingers to your inner thighs, now massaging dangerously close to your pussy. You started breathing heavier and you heard him let out a little satisfied chuckle when you started squirming under his touch.

Just a minute ago you had felt too tired for any more sex but you were starting to change your mind very quickly, the need for him was building fast.

‘Turn around,’ Chris whispered and he grabbed your legs to turn you on your back.

He pushed your legs apart so he could lay in between them, continuing his torture of slow kisses on your knees and inner thighs.

‘Chris,’ you breathed out a heavy sigh. You knew where this was heading and just the thought of his mouth on you was making you wet.

‘Shhh, just lay back, let me take care of you,’ he whispered and went right for his target.

You moaned his name when he gave one long slow lick over your folds, followed by soft kisses on your clit, followed by a combination of all of the above. The sensation was driving you crazy and your hands grasped the sheets while your breathing sped up.

‘Chris, oh god,’ you moaned again, his hand was now resting on your stomach, trying to hold you still.

He knew what he was doing down there, he knew it all too well and for a second you wondered how many girls he’d held down just like that. But his mouth quickly erased all thought from your mind.

He was increasing his speed and he was actually making low humming noises while he licked you, his voice vibrating against your wet core and his beard only adding to your pleasure.

You couldn’t hold on much longer.

‘Chris,’ you moaned and pulled his hair,’ Chris, I’m close…fuck, so close.’

His hands were firmly on your inner thighs now, using his strength to hold you down, spreading you even further while he started eating you out without holding back. His eyes found yours and he kept them there, staring at you with so much hunger you were starting to fall apart.

Your hips moved against him with a will of their own, seeking more friction. You wanted to fuck his face but you were afraid to lose control.

‘Oh god,’ you whimpered, trying to tight your urge to move your hips.

‘Use me,’ he encouraged you in a whisper,’ take what you need, baby, use my tongue, do it.’

You rolled your hips and immediately felt the heat coil in your center. Chris let you set the pace, offering you his mouth and pushing his tongue deep into your entrance and then licking his way back up. And back down to fuck you with his tongue, he was merciless and he had to use his strength to hold you down when your entire body started shaking.

When he pressed his fingers to your clit and added pressure you fell apart completely. 

Your back arched off the bed and you came screaming his name.

Chris took his sweet time to lick you clean and let you come down from your high, his hands softly stroking your stomach in the process. You let your head fall back down into the pillow, still breathing hard. 

Your body was completely spent.

‘You have to give me a minute,’ you breathed,’ before I can return the favor.’

Chris climbed his way back up to lay down next to you,’ No need.’

He smiled down at you and you lifted your eye brow in surprise.

‘I didn’t do it so you would return the favor,’ he explained,’ I did it to make you feel good.’

‘Well mission accomplished,’ you laughed and he laughed with you.

‘Good,’ he then said and he leaned closer to put a soft kiss on your lips,’ I love the sounds you make, and I love to be the cause of them.’

You gave him a warm smile.

‘And I love to taste you,’ he added in a soft whisper.

You let your hand caress his hair, his forehead was sweaty, his cheeks were completely flushed and his lips all red and wet. He looked so pretty it hurt. You leaned in to kiss him, slowly and deep, tasting his tongue and your own arousal on his mouth.

Chris let out a deep happy sigh and leaned his forehead against yours.

‘I owe you one,’ you whispered.

‘I’m not keeping score,’ he put a few locks of hair behind your ear and gave you another soft kiss before letting himself fall down on the pillow next to you.

You both laid in silence for a little while after that until you spoke first,‘ I should get back to my apartment.’

‘Uh-uh.’

‘It’s so warm and cozy right here,’ you added in a sigh.

‘Then don’t, stay the night,’ he said as if it was nothing.

‘I didn’t say that so you’d invite me to stay,’ you quickly spoke up,’ that’s not what I meant.’

‘I know,’ he smiled softly,’ Stay the night with me.’

You shook your head and sat up in the bed while you grabbed your t-shirt,’ I thought we weren’t going to do that, Chris.’

He just shrugged his shoulders.

‘It just feels like…a lot, you know,’ you struggled to find the right words to explain yourself,’ we should just keep it casual.’

‘Then casually stay the night with me,’ he smirked.

‘Don’t get cute with me, you know what I mean.’

You were out of the bed before he could reach for you and he let himself fall back down into the pillow, a disappointed pout on his lips.

You quickly put on your jeans,’ I should go.’

‘If that’s what you want.’

‘It is,’ you sounded sure but you were seriously doubting your own words,’ I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘You know where to find me,’ he smiled back.

You took his smile with you as you left the room.

 

***

 

Later that same week you were standing in the kitchen of your apartment with Sarah. Sunday night was movie night and several friends were already installed on your couch, drinking and chatting. Sarah helped you fill a plate with snacks while you waited for the others to arrive.

‘You just need to stop overthinking,’ Sarah said,’ shut off your brain.’

‘Trust me, my brain is the last thing that’s working when I’m with him.’

That was true, it was your heart that was the problem.

‘It’s just that…I don’t know how to do this,’ you admitted,’ be so intimate with someone and just…not care.’

‘You just have to focus on the fun part, enjoy the sex but don’t get caught up in all the rest. He’s not your boyfriend, he’s not even really a friend. It’s purely physical, think of it that way.’

‘Yeah,’ you nodded.

‘And whatever you do, don’t fall for him,’ she added.

You let out a little chuckle and Sarah stopped to look at you,’ Please tell me you’re not falling for him?’   
She could read the answer all over your face before you even said anything.

‘I like him,’ you admitted softly.

‘Well, you need to stop. Seriously, look, let me give you some advice.’

‘Please do,’ you sighed.

‘Chris is not the kind you date, he’s the kind you fuck and have a good time with until someone better comes along, someone who can give you what you really need. Believe me, he is not that guy.’

‘That’s kinda harsh, isn’t it?’

‘Well, the truth usually is,’ she gave you a sympathetic look,’ don’t trick yourself into thinking you’re the girl that’s going to change him, guys like that don’t change. You know how this ends, in a couple of weeks at best he gets tired of his new toy and he moves on to the next girl, it’s what he does.’

You nodded your head. You knew everything Sarah said about Chris was true but part of you was hoping…maybe…just maybe…

‘The guy clearly has a shit ton of commitment issues,’ Sarah interrupted your thoughts,’ if you allow yourself to fall for him you’re going to end up badly hurt, honey. And I don’t want to see that happen.’

You leaned back against the kitchen counter and sighed in defeat,’ Yeah, you’re right, of course you’re right.’

‘Take my advice, just enjoy the sex while it lasts and then step away.’

 

***

 

The movie didn’t manage to hold your attention that night, all you could think about was Sarah’s words. 

She was right, if you couldn’t enjoy the sex without developing feelings for Chris you were setting yourself up for heartbreak and it was probably better to just end it right now.

Your cell phone was lying in your hand during the end of the movie, you had typed the words a while ago but you were still searching for the courage to hit send.

Chris was lying on his bed when he received your text:’ I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ll make it tonight.’

He quickly texted you back:’ Change of plans or did something happen?’

He waited for your answer but when you didn’t text back after several minutes he sent you another one:’ Is everything okay, babe? You can just come over, we don’t have to do anything.’

Your initial reaction was to smile when you received his text but your smile disappeared when you realized how much you longed to take him up on that offer. 

You would have been fine just falling asleep in his arms. In fact, right now you wanted that a lot more than you wanted to have sex with him.

So there was only one thing left to do.

You shook your head and texted him your answer:’ I think it’s best if we stop, I don’t want to do this anymore, I’m sorry, Chris.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try your best to move on with a new guy but you can’t stop thinking about Chris.

‘Okay.’

That was all you’d gotten from Chris after you told him you wanted to stop seeing him.

Okay.

How were you supposed to interpret a one word text message like that? Nothing in that word told you anything about what he was really feeling, and it was driving you crazy.

Does okay mean he agreed that it would be for the best? Or does okay mean he’s okay with it because that’s what you want but if it was up to him he’d still be fucking your brains out on a daily basis? Which was it?

He hadn’t texted you at all after that and he hadn’t been at any of your friend’s gatherings after that night either, you hadn’t even ran into him in the hallway.   
It was like he had deliberately removed himself from your life.

Whatever you two had it ended the same way it had started, abruptly and way too quickly.

‘Hey, are you okay?’ Sarah sat opposite you outside of a small cafe where you two were having lunch that Monday night.

‘Sure, why wouldn’t I be?’

‘You’ve been staring at those fries for ten minutes now.’

‘I’m just not hungry.’

‘Which brings me back to my question: are you okay?’

Yes,’ you looked up at her and gave her a faint smile,’ Yes, of course, it was my idea to end it, why wouldn’t I be okay? It’s what I want.’

‘Is it?’

You sighed,’ Yes. I just wish I could stop thinking about him.’

‘It’s okay to miss him, you know,’ she stated,’ You can be sure about your decision to end it but still miss him, that’s okay.’

’No, it’s not, Sarah! You were right, I have no future with him, it was best to end it now before I start developing real feelings, right?’

‘Haven’t you already missed that window?’ she raised her eye brow and smirked at you.

‘Shut up.’

‘Alright, tell me what I can do then,’ she asked.

‘You can help me find someone new, someone serious, a guy with a real job and not a long list of ex fuck buddies or one night stands, someone with a goal in his life, someone I can actually build a future with,’ you sighed deeply before adding the next words,’ Someone’s who’s the exact opposite of Chris.’

‘Are you sure that’s what you want?’

’No,’ you admitted,’ But I’m sure it’s what I need.’

Sarah nodded her head,’ Okay then, leave it to me.’

 

***

 

Chris had been staring at his phone for the last 5 minutes, his thumb was hovering over the letters while he stared at the message he’d just typed in. He paused at the send button and sighed.

The last time he’d seen you everything had felt so right between the two of you. You were into him as much as he was into you, he never doubted that. But something happened that made you change your mind.

And it wasn’t up to him to try and change it back, that wasn’t the arrangement. 

It was supposed to be casual, no strings and no attachments, that’s what you wanted. That’s what he wanted too, or so he thought.

He put his phone down next to him on the bed and waited another several minutes before he picked it up again and deleted the message.  
It wouldn’t change anything anyway, you made your decision. There were just so many things he wanted to ask you and tell you.

First and foremost why? Was it something he did? Did you just grow sick of him that quickly? Or was it something else?  
Apart from the obvious questions he just wanted you to come over and talk to him, like a friend, but then he realized you two never talked before so why would you now?   
He was never a friend, only a fuck buddy. Despite of what he had hoped chances were he meant absolutely nothing at all to you, and he couldn’t even be upset about that. 

Every message he had typed in these past weeks had ended up being deleted minutes later:

‘Can we talk?’   
‘Did I do something wrong?’   
‘Are you okay?’   
‘I’m here if you need a friend, we don’t have to fuck.’   
‘My bed feels cold without you.’   
’I miss you.’

None of them ever reached you.

He turned off the lights and closed his eyes.

 

***

 

One month passed, a month where you only saw Chris in passing and you both avoided having to say hello to each other.   
Sarah introduced you to Dan, a tall and handsome engineer with kind blue eyes and a sweet smile. Dan had been looking for someone to settle down with for a while now and for some reason, after only two dates, he felt like you represented everything he’d been waiting for.

You enjoyed spending time with him, he took you out to dinner or for late night walks through the city. He was sweet and smart, attentive and charming. There wasn’t a woman on the planet who wouldn’t fall in love with a guy like that.

Well, maybe just one…

You put down your phone with a sigh without answering Dan’s message when Sarah sat down next to you for dinner in her apartment.

‘So, how are things progressing?’ she asked with a little grin.

‘Good, things are good, Dan’s a great guy, I don’t know where you found him but he’s great.’

Sarah poured you both a glass of wine while she gave you a suspicious look and waited for you to tell her more.

‘I just don’t want to rush it,’ you added, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity.

‘So you haven’t fucked him yet?’

You almost choked on a piece of salad,’ Sarah! No, we’ve kissed, that’s it.’

‘Why not?’

‘You are the nosiest bitch I know, do you know that?’

‘Quit avoiding the question, why hasn’t he stayed the night yet? It’s been a month, you say he’s a great guy, I know he’s interested in you, so what gives?’

‘It’s just…it’s…I…it’s…’

‘It’s Chris, isn’t it?’

Hearing his name made your heart sink.

‘I just…’ you sighed, annoyed at yourself for being unable to put your feelings into words.

‘Dan just doesn’t…he doesn’t have the same effect on me Chris had,’ you finally admitted,’ When I was with Chris I never wanted him to stop touching me, it’s like he had this magnetic pull over me, with Dan it’s…different.’

You sighed and she gave you a sympathetic smile,’ You’re not in love with him.’

‘I thought it might happen over time but I’m beginning to question if it ever will.’

‘You’re not over Chris,’ Sarah’s tone was serious now.

‘It doesn’t matter what I feel, I’m sure he’s moved on.’

‘He hasn’t.’

Her words came so fast you looked at her in surprise,’ What do you mean?’

‘He hasn’t moved on,’ she repeated,’ He hasn’t brought a girl home in over a month.’

‘How would you even know that?’

‘I don’t, but Mrs Amell from next door does, she knows about every single person that goes in and out of this building. Nothing gets past her, I swear she’s like a Russian spy or something, ohh maybe she was a Russian spy in her younger years, the stories she tells me sometimes…’

‘Can you please get to the point?’

‘Okay, the point is according to her Chris usually brings home at least one date a week, often more, but the last month or so he always comes home alone.’

‘And?’

‘Honey, there’s only one reason a player like that stops playing,’ she explained and her lips curled into a smile,’ He’s in love.’

‘He’s not in love,’ you quickly denied but just the idea that her words could be true was enough to put butterflies in your stomach.

Sarah just grinned at you.

‘Do you really think he’s in love?’ you asked hesitantly.

‘I’d sell my soul for it.’

‘You don’t have a soul,’ you teased her but she firmly nodded her head.

‘I’m 99% sure he’s crazy madly in love with you and you’re the only one he wants,’ she then said,’ the question is what do you want?’

‘I thought I wanted Dan,’ you sighed,’ I thought a man like that could give me stability, a future, something I couldn’t see with Chris but..you’re right, I’m not over him. I don’t think I want to be.’

Saying the words out loud made you smile and you shook your head.

‘Give me your phone,’ Sarah reached out her hand to you.

‘Forget it.’

‘Please, just trust me,’ she insisted,’ give me your phone and let me help you.’

You hesitated but pushed your phone towards her on the table anyway. She typed in a message and showed you the screen.

‘Send or not?’ she then asked.

You read the text message: ‘Hey Chris, I know we haven’t talked in a while but I’d really like to see you and fix that, there’s a small party at my apartment tonight, will you come, please?’

Nerves filled your stomach when you read the words but for some reason you were feeling brave tonight. You figured you only had two options, you could do nothing and watch Chris slip out of your hands entirely or you could try and get his attention and hope for the best.   
It was not like you had anything to lose.

You pressed your finger on the send button.

 

****

 

Your kitchen was filled with snacks and alcohol, loud music was playing in the living room where a few of your friends were already chatting and dancing.  
The party had been a last minute decision and really only an excuse to invite Chris there.

Your eyes were drawn to the door every time someone entered, hoping to see the only person you really wanted to see tonight, but so far no luck.

Your heart sank into your stomach when Dan walked through the door, walking up to you with a bright smile on his face,’ Hey, beautiful.’

‘Hey,’ you smiled a little nervously and kissed him back.

There was more than one reason you were so nervous for tonight. You had to break it off with Dan, the sooner the better.

Dan didn’t seem to notice the nervous tone in your voice and casually grabbed a beer from the kitchen counter before he went to greet your friends in the living room.

You let out a deep sigh and rubbed your temples. Everything about this night was starting to feel like a really bad idea, you should have known Dan would stop by like he did most nights. You didn’t even think to tell him you’d be busy tonight, a confrontation between him and Chris was the last thing you needed.

This was a bad idea and you were a horrible person. You should have done the right thing and taken the time to talk to Dan first.

You needed Sarah to talk some courage into you. But as you turned around to look for her there was suddenly someone else standing in your doorway. 

Chris, and the sight of him took your breath away.

He was wearing his usual casual jeans and plaid shirt, hands in his pockets while he strolled in. His stubble was starting to grow into a full beard and there was a little smile on his face. He looked even better than you remembered.   
You were staring when his eyes met yours.

He stared back for what felt like forever before he moved towards you, but just as he was about to open his mouth to say hello someone else grabbed your hand and pulled you into the living room.

‘Won’t you introduce me to your friends?’ Dan had his arms around you and before you could protest his lips were on yours in a soft but firm kiss. You didn’t push him away, all you could do was kiss him back.

Chris was still standing in the same spot and staring at you and Dan, the smile was no longer on his face.

When Dan finally broke the kiss all you saw was Chris’ back as he stormed out of the front door.

‘I’m sorry,’ you looked at Dan and gave him an apologetic smile,’ I’ll introduce you to everyone in a bit, I just need to…I need to go.’

You rushed out of the apartment.

You had ruined everything, you’d been using Dan, lying to yourself and now you also managed to hurt Chris which was the absolute last thing you wanted.

You found him in the hallway on the way to his apartment.

‘Chris, wait!’

‘What for? So you can kiss your boyfriend in front of me again?’ he sounded pissed off and you stopped suddenly, shocked by the anger in his tone.

‘I’m sorry,’ you spoke quietly.

He turned around to face you.

‘Is that why you invited me tonight? To make me jealous? That was a shit thing to do!’

‘I didn’t plan on that,’ you shook your head.

‘Just get away from me,’ his voice was less angry but colder now,’ Go back to your party.’

‘I’m sorry,’ you took a step closer to look into his eyes,’ I’m really sorry, for everything, I just wanted to see you and talk, I didn’t think…’

‘It doesn’t matter anymore.’

‘Chris, can we just…can we not even be friends anymore?’

He finally looked back at you, a weak smile on his lips while his eyes pierced yours,’ I’m not interested in being your friend. We were never friends, you were just a way to spend the time, that’s all it was.’

You felt the sting of his words and looked away while you nodded your head. 

Sarah had been so wrong, he wasn’t madly in love with you at all and that realization put tears in your eyes.

The hurt look on your face wrecked him and he immediately regretted his words. You were so much more to him and if it had indeed been your plan to make him jealous tonight then you’d succeeded. But he refused to admit any of that to you.

‘He seems like a good guy,’ the tone in his voice had suddenly changed into something soft and affectionate,’ is he treating you alright?’

You looked up to meet his eyes again.

‘He is,’ you muttered,’ But I don’t…’

‘So what is he, a lawyer or something?’ he asked.

‘Engineer.’

‘That’s good, if you want someone serious I guess you picked a good one there.’

‘Sarah set me up with him,’ you explained.

He shook his head in a little smile, ‘Why am I not surprised?’

‘Chris, look,’ you sighed and struggled to find the right words.

‘You should go back to him, it sounds like he can make you happy,’ his voice turned into a whisper,’ you deserve happy.’

‘Chris,’ you shook your head and fought the urge to grab his shirt to keep him close to you but he turned away.

‘Go, get away from me, you deserve more than a fuck buddy,’ he sighed without looking back at you.

He disappeared into his apartment, leaving you baffled and with tears stinging your eyes.

You were numb when you went back to your apartment, Sarah took one look at your face and quickly realized what had happened. She enveloped you in a hug and let you cry silently for a few minutes so the others wouldn’t see.   
You went back to the party after that and tried to enjoy the rest of the night but nothing managed to lift your spirit.

Dan was the last one to leave that night and you walked him to your door.

‘Hey,’ he grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes,’ Are you okay? You seem a little off tonight.’

‘I’m fine,’ you lied.

‘I could stay with you,’ he then suggested,’ we don’t have to…I could stay on the couch, I mean, keep you company.’

‘I don’t think that’s…’

He nodded his head and let go of your hand.

‘It’s him, isn’t it?’ he then asked.

You shook your head, trying to act like you had no idea who he was talking about but you both knew that was a lie.

‘The bearded scruffy lumberjack from next door you were fighting with earlier tonight,’ he explained and you couldn’t help but smile at his description.

‘He’s just a neighbor.’

‘That’s not all he is though,’ Dan stated,’ right?’

‘No,‘ you confessed,’ that’s not all he is.’

Dan nodded his head in a little accepting smile,’ Look, I’m going to turn my back to you and walk towards the stairs, then I’m going to make my way down really slowly, giving you time to stop me should you choose to.’

You looked at him but the defeat in his eyes was clear, he knew you were not going to stop him.

‘If not, then I’ve had a great time with you,’ he added,’ but I need someone who’s in this as much as I am, and somehow I don’t think you’re her.’

You watched him walk away and leaned against the frame of your door. As soon as Dan was out of sight your eyes were drawn to another door a few apartments away.

Your hands were shaking when you knocked on his door.

Chris opened wearing nothing but his boxers and it took you a few seconds to find your words again.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave you an annoyed look,’ What do you want now?’

‘I lied,’ your voice was shaking but you were determined to get everything out this time,’ I lied when I said I wanted to keep things casual, well not at first, it started out like that but…’

You took a deep breath before you continued,’ I really, really liked you and it scared the shit out of me because…I thought you’d get sick of me and replace me with another girl like you always do.’

His sigh sounded annoyed but he let you finish anyway.

‘I thought a guy like Dan would be better for me, I thought he’d help me get over you but…it didn’t work,’ you looked up to meet his eyes,’ I broke up with him.’

A weight fell off your shoulders when the words were spoken but that feeling of relief was quickly followed by fear. What if he didn’t feel the same at all?

Chris was still just standing there without saying a word and you couldn’t read his expression.

‘I just needed you to know that,’ you whispered and you were ready to turn on your heels and save yourself any further embarrassment when he grabbed your hand.

‘I lied too,’ his voice was deep and serious and his grip on your hand firm,’ I was never okay with you calling things off and I should have come to you to tell you that.’

You nodded your head and looked into his eyes.

‘I didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t want,’ he continued,’ but I…I think I fell in love with you the moment we kissed.’

Your heart was racing in your chest.

‘I haven’t been interested in anyone else since,’ he shook his head and bit his lip,’ I thought it would pass but then I saw you with him tonight and I felt so insanely jealous.’

His thumb was rubbing little circles on your hand and slowly pulling you closer to him. You followed willingly until his forehead was touching yours.

Without saying another word he leaned in and put his lips on yours. The kiss wasn’t soft or hesitant, it was needy and desperate and you felt your knees grow weak.

He wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you close while he moaned your name into the kiss. The roughness of his beard, the softness of his lips and the wet warmth of his tongue was enough to drive you crazy and you melted against him.

‘I missed you,’ his breath was hot against your lips,’ I missed you so fucking much.’

Your fingers tangled into his hair as you pulled him close and brought your lips up to his ear,’ Take me to your bed then.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, it’s pretty short compared to the others but I just needed to give this story a fitting ending so I can focus on some new Chris ideas. I hope you guys like it!

He didn’t take you to his bed, you got as far as the living room before Chris pulled you on his lap on the couch and started tearing at your clothes. He never stopped kissing you in the process, deep slow kisses interrupted only by heavy breaths and soft moans from the both of you.

Hands roaming everywhere, pulling at pieces of clothing until you were both naked, finally. His fingers touching every part of you he could reach, yours doing the same to him.

He couldn’t keep the happy smile off his face when you carefully straddled his lap and kissed his lips again, softly this time. The frantic touching stopped for a moment and you both just looked into each other’s eyes, overwhelmed and amazed by what just happened.

‘What are you thinking?’ he asked softly.

You smiled a little shyly and shook your head while you broke eye contact.

He cupped your face in his hands, forcing you to look back at him,’ Tell me. Please tell me what you’re feeling right now. I want us to be honest and open this time, about everything, no more pretending or dancing around it. Tell me how you feel.’

You had both been in the same room without clothes on many times before but you had never felt this naked. His piercing blue eyes stared deep into yours, waiting for your answer.

‘I feel…’ you hesitated,’ I feel amazing when I’m with you, Chris, like nothing else in the world matters, no other man has ever been able to make me feel that way, ever.’

The grin on his face got bigger,’ Go on.’

You playfully hit his shoulder.

‘Please, go on,’ he begged, a little more serious now.

‘Alright,’ you sighed and bit your lip before continuing,’ when I’m with you I feel like everything is as it should be, and I’m exactly where I need to be, you know like everything just falls into place. I never knew it could feel like that until I met you. God, that sounds so fucking corny.’

‘I feel the same way,’ he whispered and he wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you close to him,’ I feel exactly the same way, sweetheart.’

He leaned in to kiss your lips.

‘Okay, your turn,’ you broke the kiss to look at him,’ Don’t think you’re getting off that easily, this works both ways.’

‘What do you want to know?’ he asked.

‘I want to know…who I am to you, if we’re not fuck buddies then what are we?’

He was clearly a little surprised by your question but it didn’t seem to phase him, he just gave you a sweet smile before he answered,’ I want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to be the only woman I share a bed with from now on and I need you to know that. And believe it.’

You broke eye contact again, you hadn’t asked for it specifically but for some reason he knew exactly what it was you needed to hear.

‘You’re worried about that, aren’t you?’ he asked.

You gave him a weak smile,’ About you returning to your old ways, getting sick of me and bored with me and realizing one woman isn’t enough to keep you satisfied?’

You could see a little hurt in his eyes at that last comment.

‘Yeah, I’m worried about that,’ you admitted.

He sighed.

‘I’m sorry,’ you shook your head, a little annoyed at yourself,’ I just killed the mood there, didn’t I?’

Chris wrapped both his arms around you and pulled you into a tight hug, his strong warm naked body giving you the security you needed.

‘I haven’t been with anyone since you,’ he whispered,’ I’m not going to be with anyone but you, you’re all I want, baby.’

He started putting soft kisses on your neck,’ You’re all I need and if you don’t believe me I’ll just have to convince you of that every day, would that help?’

You hugged him back and he brought his lips right next to your ear.

‘How about I just make you feel it?’ he then whispered.

He lifted your body slowly to lower you down onto the couch, placing himself on top of you, kissing your neck and shoulders and making his way down to your breasts.

Your eyes closed in a heavy sigh. You’d missed that mouth on your skin and it was slowly taking away every last bit of doubt in your mind. He was worshipping you as if you were the most delicious thing he ever tasted.

He reached your stomach and his hands slowly spread your legs. Your hands found their way into his hair, softly caressing his scalp.   
There was no need to guide him, his mouth quickly found the spot where you needed him most.

‘Chris,’ you moaned, squirming underneath him at the touch of his tongue on your clit.

All thoughts left your head, pushed aside by his warm wet mouth and the way he was taking his time to bring you towards that edge.   
You wanted to fall over so badly but you also wanted him there with you when it happened, as close as he could possibly get, buried deep inside your warmth.

‘Chris, please,’ you begged,’ I need you.’

He looked up at you with a happy little grin while he gave you one last slow lick. It was a sight you’d never get sick of, him between your legs. 

But he moved up and gave you what you asked for.

You wrapped your arms around his neck while he slowly pushed himself inside you, keeping eye contact the entire time, finding your lips in another heated kiss.

You fell apart as soon as he started thrusting. It didn’t take long before you took him with you, a long list of swear words falling from his beautiful lips while he fucked you through your orgasm and followed you off that edge with a loud deep grunt.

He sank down into your arms afterwards, the both of you breathing heavily and hugging each other tight.

‘I’ll never get sick of that,’ he whispered in a sigh,’ never, ever.’

You kissed his forehead and smiled,’ Me neither.’

 

***

 

You woke up to the smell of coffee and toast the next morning. You could still feel Chris’ warmth in the bed and you gave yourself some time to linger in it before you got up. You put on one of his shirts and made your way to the kitchen.

Chris was standing behind the stove stirring into the pan, wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt, his hair messy from the way you pulled at it all night long.

Last night hadn’t ended on the couch, that was just the beginning. After you’d both calmed down Chris took you to his bedroom and made love to you again, thoroughly and slowly. You’d lost count of the amount of times he’d made you climax.

You’d never felt this satisfied before, and at the same time, as you stood there watching him you were ready for him to do it all again.   
There was no doubt in your mind you would never get enough of this man.

He noticed you coming in and a smile spread across his face,’ Good morning.’

‘What’s this now? You’re cooking?’

‘I’m making you breakfast.’

‘Since when?’ you laughed.

‘You get the girlfriend experience now,’ he grabbed your hand and pulled you closer, making you land against his chest while capturing your mouth in a soft slow kiss,’ Hey, beautiful’.’

‘Hey,’ you smiled,’ You’d better be careful, I could get used to this.’

‘That’s the idea,’ he kissed the tip of your nose and moved back to his eggs.

You took a seat on one of the kitchen stools and poured you both some coffee while looking at your cell phone. A message from Sarah popped up on your screen:’ Since I haven’t heard from you at all I’m assuming things went well and you’re now lying in Chris’ bed with your legs wrapped around his head. If this is not the case and you need rescuing please text me ASAP!’

You smiled and texted back:’ I’m in no need of any rescuing, thank you :)’

Her reply came within seconds:’ I knew it! You deserve this, babe! Now go fuck his brains out ;)’

‘Was that Sarah?’ Chris put two plates in front of you and sat down next to you.

‘Yeah, she wants to me fuck your brains out.’

He nearly choked on his coffee and laughed,’ Well, can I at least have breakfast first?’

‘I think I can wait a little bit longer, but only a little bit,’ you winked at him.

‘Actually, I was thinking of taking you out today, go for a stroll in the park, have some lunch in the city, just walk around a little and enjoy each other’s company. You know, the stuff real couples do.’

You looked at him with a surprised smile,’ Have you ever done that with a woman?’

‘Not in a long while, no,’ he confessed and you could see a little blush on his cheeks. Your heart jumped and you were lost for words for a few seconds.

It was only the first day and he was already set on proving things would be different, more, than they were before.

‘Or we can just stay in and fuck,’ he then added.

You reached for his hand and laced your fingers with his,’ Going out sounds perfect, Chris.’

His eyes found yours and the smile on his lips was so warm and genuine you couldn’t fight the urge to lean in and kiss him.

‘After all that we come back here to fuck though,’ you whispered, making him laugh.

He pulled your chair closer so he could put his arm around your waist.

‘Sounds like a perfect plan,’ he nuzzled your cheek while his hand slowly made it’s way under your shirt to rub your lower back. His soft touch gave you goosebumps.

‘Should I stop?’ he whispered when he noticed you shivering.

‘No,’ you leaned into him,’ it’s just…if you keep doing that I’m not leaving this apartment again before you fuck me.’

He lifted his eye brow and smirked while he stood up and placed himself in between your legs, his erection strained in his boxers and pushing against your inner thigh,’ That sounds like an even better plan.’

His mouth found yours while your hands pushed his boxers down. And just like that breakfast or going out into town were the very last things on your mind.

And you wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

There’d be time to build that future later, and do all the things real couples do and the best thing was you’d get to experience it all with Chris.


End file.
